


Soulmating

by SalmonBoiKaz



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonBoiKaz/pseuds/SalmonBoiKaz
Summary: First touch Soulmate AU!Everyone is born with a black mark in the place where their soulmate first touches them. This is concerning for Ted, who's soul-mark is across his entire face.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. Rorschach Test

Everyone in the world is born with a black mark on their skin where their soulmate first touched them, when their soulmate does touch them the spot glows in a plethora of different colors. Most babies are born with a spot on their hand or shoulders, not so with Theodore Logan, he found himself with his mark covering a good portion of his jaw and cheek. The mark always made his face look as if he had slept with his face on a puddle of spilt ink, earning himself a few unflattering nicknames at the playground. As an elementary schooler, his classmates would play “Soulmating”, a schoolyard game where every girl in his class would touch the mark of every boy. A group of girls flocked to Ted's side after a failed round of Soulmating. "I wonder how your soulmates going to touch you." Giggled one of Ted's nosier classmates, "She'll probably slap him in the face." Her friend laughed back, Ted was more confused by the situation than anything, why would his soulmate hit him?  
By middle school Soulmating fell out of fashion and the other kids stopped incessantly searching for somebody they probably wouldn't meet for many years. Ted wasn't the only student with a peculiar soul-mark, a girl in the grade above him had a black stain across her ankle and even stranger, a boy named Vincent from another class had ebony streaks across his neck. Ted talked to them often enough, he even sat with them at lunch when he felt like it. He and the girl, who’s name was Jackie, even liked a few of the same bands as him, and he got along with Vincent nicely. When they’d participate in the occasional conversation, they’d never bring up the marks, ‘hurts more if you talk about it’, they guessed. Middle school went on and they never kept in touch, despite the notes in each other's yearbooks saying the opposite.

After a particularly challenging middle school career, Ted's highschool days were finally upon him. He had gone to the same k-8 elementary-middle school his entire life, so going to a large public highschool was a change. He was never particularly unpopular, and was by no means a 'Misunderstood intellectual' but not knowing anyone did put a damper on things. Despite his nervousness, he found his first period class and took a seat at a desk behind a blonde boy who was participating in a quiet conversation with another classmate. The blonde boy’s conversation continued even as the teacher began his lecture, the teacher had quickly caught on and smirked, “Bill, who wrote ‘The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer’?”, after a moment of silence, the boy meekly answered. “... Neil Peart?”  
That was evidently the wrong answer, judging by the rest of the class’s stifled giggles and the teacher's exasperated response, “Anyone else?”  
Ted felt a twinge of pity for the stranger in front of him, who was slowly sinking into his seat. The twinge subsided and Ted went back to not paying attention and doodling mindlessly in his textbook.


	2. Light Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted makes a couple of friends, takes a few classes and nothing happens. Nope. Nothing at all... I'm not subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry for the painfully short chapters. I tried to make this one longer but I dunno. <3

The first few periods had passed and students were pouring into the cafeteria for lunch, after gathering up a lunch consisting of a bag of chips, soda from the vending machine and something vaguely resembling lasagna, Ted sat down at the nearest empty table. He absentmindedly picked at his "lasagna", before two figures approached the table. Two girls came up to Ted hand in hand, one short with buzzed blonde hair and the other noticeably taller with braided hair down to her back. “Could we sit here?” The blonde one smiled widely. “Oh, yeah of course!” he mumbled, trying to swallow a bite of food still in his mouth. “Thanks. I’m Addison and this is my girlfriend, Beck." The tall one introduced, gesturing towards her companion who waved in response. "Excellent. I'm Ted, cool tee shirt by the way. " Ted smiled, gesturing towards Allison’s AC/DC long sleeve tee. After a polite “Thank you”, from Allison, she and Beck sat down at the circular table. Beck, upon closer inspection had an inky black stripe across the length of her upper-arm. Ted was curious about the girls and their relationship but found it better not to ask them.

After a brief period of silent eating, Addison began to find stirring her applesauce far less interesting than it was a few minutes prior, so she decided to break the silence. "So... Ted, what class do you have next?", He was caught off guard for a split second before he answered, "Spanish 1. What about you?"  
"Calculus. But you'll probably see Beck over at Spanish, she totally flunked last year, so remedial Spanish for her." She said in a sing-song manner and grinned cheekily towards her girlfriend, "Only because Mr. Alucard is a creep, and like you're one to talk, miss drop-out.", Beck jeered back, elbowing her significant other, playfully. As the pair laughed obliviously, Ted's jaw dropped, the dark stain on Beck's bicep started to glow a brilliant shade of orange and pink while her girlfriend's shirtsleeve had a violet glow emanating from under the thin fabric.

The still clueless Addison giggled, "Preschool doesn't count, right Ted?" Turning to look at his awestruck face. "Are you okay? Oh! The soul-marks. I'm so sorry, we forget to tell people about that." The girls looked apologetically at the valley-boy as the glow faded from their arms. "No! No need to apologise, I've just never seen that in person before." He mumbled, sheepishly. "How did you dudes find each other?" He awkwardly gestured towards both girls with one hand, while the other unconsciously scratched at his own mark. "That's actually a funny story…" but before Beck could continue her sentence, the bell rang. "Hey, meet us over at Circle K after class." Addison called out to Ted as he and Beck walked to their Spanish class together. 

Ted followed Beck through the hall to their classroom, still slightly shaken from the light show that just took place on the couple’s arms. But, he decided that his questions could wait, “So, what’s up with the Spanish teacher?” He asked, trying to distract himself from his rapidly passing thoughts. “You will see, my friend. You shall see.” The girl smiled mysteriously, Ted found himself very perturbed by this. Once he walked into the classroom, it was dark due to long velvet curtains and low lights. He took a seat next to Beck who was smirking knowingly. A gaunt man was sat at the teacher’s desk, he was clad in entirely black, looking almost goth. “Oh, so he’s a vampire.” Ted whispered to his desk-neighbor, “Yup.” Beck murmured back as she leaned back into her chair. The class went by relatively uneventfully, though Ted spent more time speculating about the contents of his teacher’s coffee mug than actually learning how to introduce himself in Spanish. The class concluded and the two went their separate ways for their final two periods. “See you at Circle K!”, Ted said as he departed.


	3. Curbside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and his new friends have a talk outside of Circle K.

Ted packed his backpack, filling the bag with his noteless notebooks and textbooks he had no intention of reading. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde hair, a few lockers away was the guy from Spanish class, also busily packing up. Ted redirected his attention to the other’s hands, one of which had a large black spot of pigment across the backs of his fingers. The boy turned to Ted and made eye contact with him. Crap. He was staring. “Uh, hi?” The guy said skeptically, he waited for a response from Ted who was currently too mortified to speak. The blonde shrugged after Ted failed to respond, zipped his backpack up and left the locker room. At that moment, Ted wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear. He finished packing his backpack despite his crippling feeling of embarrassment. And with that he made his way to Circle K. 

Once he had got to Circle K, Ted saw no sign of Beck or Addison, so he decided to go inside and grab a bag of candy and a slushie. As he approached the cashier, he felt another figure standing in the back of the line. "Hold it, young man." A familiar voice lectured from behind him, "You aren't paying for that." He turned around and Addison was staring at him in a mockingly strict fashion. She walked in front of him and placed two bottles of Pepsi, along with a ten dollar bill onto the counter. "That should cover it." Addison smiled at Ted. "Thank you, my most excellent colleague." He said with genuine gratitude to his friend as they walked to the curbside. Beck was already sitting on the curb, scribbling onto a notebook with her math textbook resting on her lap. "Hey Ted!" She smiled eagerly, tossing her notebook to the side and moving her math textbook, giving her companions room to sit on either side of her. Addison passed a bottle of Pepsi to Beck who thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, Beck then turned to Ted, "I assume this delinquent didn't let you pay for anything." She smirked, pointing towards her girlfriend. "That she did." He smiled, "Typical.", "It's not my fault that my dad gives me so much allowance!" Beck rolled her eyes jokingly, and muttered something about rich people. 

"Anyway, you wanted to know about how we found each other?", Addison asked before she popped a piece of Ted's candy into her mouth. "That would be most excellent."  
"Alright, so it was our few days of middle school, and we sat next to each other on the bus, and like that bus is CROWDED." Addison explained, "Like really crowded." Beck helpfully chimed in. Addison cleared her throat and continued, "And so there was really any room for our shoulders, so when we were crammed against each other, our arms started glowing. And how did my beautiful, sweet Girlfriend react?" She grinned in anticipation, "She said and I quote… 'HOLY SHIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?'" Addison and Beck burst into laughter and Ted soon joined them. Beck covered her face in a mixture of shame and amusement, "Yeah… I may or may not have gotten detention for that one." She said between fits of chuckles. After the laughter had subsided, Ted had a few more questions in mind, "How did it- How did it feel?", He asked the girls, who were still a bit red in the face. "Oh, it felt pretty weird to be honest. It's kind of like someone is holding an ice-pack over your soul-mark, I guess 'tingley' is the right word." Beck mused, her hand ghosting over the inky stripe. "You get used to it, I barely feel it when I don't know it's happening."

"At least you've found each other, and you have a pretty excellent relationship.", He smiled at the girls. "I'm pretty sure my soulmate won't find me as bodacious." He said, pointing towards his soul-mark. Beck frowned, "I think you're pretty cool.", "W-What if my soulmate finds out I'm ugly or my dad hates hi-her or...", "Hey. Cut that out.", Addison said sternly. "You're not ugly and your soulmate will love you. But you won't know until it happens, so stop speculating for a moment. If your dad hates them, that's his problem. My dad didn't exactly jump with joy when he found out about Beck." She grimaced, Beck now had her head leaning onto her shoulder. "Just let things sort themselves out." Addison firmly stated, before pulling Ted into a hug, which her girlfriend quickly joined. "Everything's going to be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, thank you for reading! Also, thanks so much for the feedback in the comments, you guys are the best. <3


	4. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted thinks the dude in front of him in history is hilarious.

Ted was sitting in his homeroom class behind the blonde boy from the day prior. Was he in a crop top? The stranger was engaged in another conversation with the same classmate from yesterday. The boy had a cute smile and judging from his companions reaction, good sense of humor. Mr. Ryan cleared his throat and began the lecture, the whole class quieted down, including the boy in front of Ted. Ted remained silent and tried not to think of his failed greeting in the locker room. The teacher went on with his lecture and Ted tried to appear at attention, but his mind drifted elsewhere. Ted's eyes were drawn to the blonde's hand, the inky spot across the back of his fingers and over his nails. It wasn't from a handshake, the mark wasn't in the proper position for that. So what was it from? The hand he was focused on moved to pick up a pencil and started doodling onto a spare piece of paper. Ted craned his neck to observe what his classmate was drawing. After a few strokes of the pencil it became clear that the illustration was a rather unflattering caricature of Mr. Ryan. Ted stifled a snort and tried to act natural, "Theodore, would you mind telling the class what you find so amusing?" The teacher inquired, "I'm, I- I thought of something funny." Ted stammered in an attempt to keep his classmate out of trouble. Mr. Ryan glared at him frustrated but composed, "I see. In the future try to keep your thoughts on the Magna Carta while in my class, Mr. Logan." 

After the first few classes were done Ted sat at a table where Beck and Addison were already present. "Hey Ted, how was class?", Addison grinned, "It was… eventful?", "Oh? Do tell." She smiled at the valley boy, who retold the events of his history class. "Wait, so the teacher didn't even see the drawing?" Beck laughed, "Why didn't you call him out, that was the perfect distraction!" She asked, before taking a bite of her grilled cheese. "Was he cute?" She smirked cheekily. Ted didn't respond and averted his eyes towards the pudding on his tray, his cheeks slowly growing hot. "Ooooooooh." Addison teased, "What does he look like?" Ted thought for a moment, "Blonde, and he wears a crop top for some reas-" "OH! I found him!" She shouted towards her friend, pointing towards a table where the boy was seated with his friend from History. "He is cute." Beck remarked from her seat at the lunch table, her girlfriend eyed her in mock-annoyance, "Not my type, but still cute." She added. Ted covered his face with his palm, unwilling to dignify his friends' embarrassing behavior with a glance.   
"You should go talk to him!" Addison advised, putting an arm over Ted's shoulder. "I've already tried that." He sighed before explaining the unfortunate encounter of the day before.

Addison and Beck cringed, “That's not ideal… But," Addison continued optimistically, "It's never too late to make another impression.", Ted frowned and shook his head. "If you get his name I'll buy you a slushy over at Circle K after school." She smiled, "You would have gotten him one regardless." Her girlfriend smirked, "Either way, go talk to him!" Addison encouraged, pushing Ted out of his seat towards the boys table. "Ok ok." He sighed as he made his way to the table where his blonde classmate was gesticulating wildly. Ted came towards the table and tried to seem approachable to his aloof peer. The blonde was still mid-sentence and hadn't noticed the larger figure behind him. His arm we're flailing and without his knowledge one of his hands set a course towards Ted's face. The hand made impact and Ted stepped back a few paces, the blonde turned around frantically to give a wholehearted apology, but his face quickly turned from apologetic to shocked… Ted's face had started to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not being very update heavy lately, things have been kind of crazy. I wrote most of this at midnight so it may not make sense idk.


	5. Meet-cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ted discuss philosophy, sex, drugs and rock n' roll.

"Woah.", The blonde said, his body shaking a tad violently, his fingers were glowing a shade of teal and lavender. Others in the cafeteria had turned to look at the boys, some of them applauding and some of them just as blindsided as the actual couple. Beck and Addison were staring wide-eyed and Beck was almost crying. Ted was still in shock and only mildly aware what was happening, his jaw was shining a bright orange and red. "So uh… Can I have your name? My friend is going to buy me a slushy.", "Bill S. Preston Esquire." Bill managed to muster between awestruck laughs, Bill's friend backed off and sat at another table to give the boys room. The feeling fully sank in and Ted started to vibrate just as much as his soulmate. Bill, a little awkwardly gestured towards the seat next to him, Ted obliged and rubbed at his soul-mark absentmindedly. "So... what's your name?"  
"Ted Theodore Logan." Ted tried to smile but he realized that the feeling of his soul-mark being touched wasn't the reason his jaw was numb.  
"Ow. I think I need to get some ice." Bill grimaced apologetically, "I'll come with you."

As the two made their way to the Nurse's office in relative silence, Ted was the one to break it. "Hey Bill?", "Yeah dude?", "What do you think your folks are going to do… about this?" Ted sighed, rubbing the scruff of his neck. "My dad said that he'd make dinner for me and my soulmate when I found her-" Bill looked at his soulmate for a second, "Or him. So, free dinner!", He grinned and Ted smiled with him, "Excellent!", The two had made it to the nurse and sat down in the waiting area across from a girl with her face in the trash-bin. The nurse called Ted and he received the ice-pack, "How did you get the injury?" The nurse said in a tone that made it clear she wasn't interested. "Oh! Um, accident at lunch." He muttered, his soul-mark still faintly glowing a shade of magenta. The nurse finally looked up from her book of sudoku puzzles, and glanced at the bundle of nerves at her desk. She gave a quick look of shock, "Did you meet your soulmate?" She asked in a slightly less disinterested voice, Ted nodded. "Never thought I'd see the day, but we do have protocol for this." The nurse tore out two green pieces of paper from a small notebook, "Take this note, and give the other one to your soulmate. You're excused for the day, just describe the incident to the receptionist and you're off the hook." The nurse explained, handing the two pieces of paper to a very confused Ted.  
He went up to Bill, clutching the green slips of paper. "Um, I think we can leave school now. I have these notes." 

Bill and Ted walked out of school together, talking about whatever subject crossed their minds while they walked to the park about 15 minutes from their school. "To be honest, I felt pretty betrayed when I learned that Neil Peart didn't write Tom Sawyer, totally bogus." Bill nodded in agreement, "And to think I considered inviting him to jam with me and my band." He sighed. "You have a band?", "Uhhhhh, I'd like to start one…" Bill mumbled sheepishly. "Dude! What if we started a band?" Ted asked excitedly, “Excellent idea, my distinguished soulmate!” Bill shouted with equal excitement, “What instrument do you play?” Ted stopped, “Oh yeah, I know a few chords of the guitar, but that is about it.” He admitted, “That means we’re equally matched, dude!” Bill explained after a moment of contemplation. “I can air-guitar though!” Ted said, demonstrating his skills to his companion, “Dude, same!” Bill mirrored his motion. They had made it to the park and sat themselves down by the duck pond. “Dude, what time is it? I have to meet some friends at Circle K.”, Bill checked his watch, “1:45. That gives us about an hour.” He smiled before tossing a stray rock into the pond, watching the pebble skip across the water. 

"Hey, Ted…" Ted looked at his companion, "What's up?", "Would your friends be opposed to me joining you at Circle K?", "I don't think they would. Speaking of which-" He took hold of his soulmate's wrist and looked at his watch, "I think we better head out." He said, getting up from his spot, still inadvertently gripping Bill’s wrist. He continued holding his arm for about five minutes into their walk, and for Bill it was getting a bit awkward. "Uh, dude?" Ted's action had dawned on him and he almost dropped his partner's wrist. "I didn't say to stop, dumbass." Bill rolled his eyes and adjusted his hand into Ted's. "Oh." The brunette felt blood rush to his face. "S-so you're comfortable with me…", "Dude, you're my actual soulmate. I'm fine with you holding my hand." Bill explained. "Excellent."

Beck and Addison were standing outside of the Circle K, waiting for Ted eagerly. Bill and Ted approached them, and Ted was viciously attacked by hugs from the girls. He froze awkwardly and waited for the girls to release him, "Um, so is it ok if Bill joins us?", "Of course!" Addison smiled, turning her attention to the other boy. "I'm Addison Kingsley and this is Beck Miller." She gestured to her girlfriend before shaking Bill's hand. "Bill S. Preston Esquire.", The four walked into the store after exchanging pleasantries, Bill picked out a bag of hot chips and a bottle of Coke. He walked up to the counter and almost pulled out his wallet, but was stopped by Beck's hand. "Don't bother, Addi won't let anyone pay for anything." Her girlfriend shot her dirty look, "That's not true, I let you pay for stuff a few times.", "Name three." Addison thought for a few seconds, "There was… I- I mean, I could!" She grumbled, defeated. After Addison paid for everyone's food and drink, they picked a spot on the curbside.


End file.
